Dernier jour dans la vie d'un père
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Elrond se rappelle la maturité d'Estel. En réponse au challenge Teitho! de mars 2016 : Vie et Mort
**Le dernier jour dans la vie d'un père**

.oOo.

 _En réponse au challenge de mars 2016 du site Teitho !: « Vie et Mort »_

.oOo.

Le crépuscule embrasait la cataracte de la vallée cachée. La Dernière Maison Simple, suspendue aux falaises d'albâtre, luisait sous les larmes que dispensait une douce giboulée.

Quittant le porche de sa demeure, Elrond fit quelques pas sur le marbre immaculé, et observa avec attention les trainées de feu qui s'effilochaient dans les cieux pourpre. Une journée de fer et de sang s'achevait. La rumeur du combat avait volé jusqu'à lui sur l'aile des vents du nord.

Un doute menaçant avait plané un moment au-dessus de la combe fendue, mais ils étaient bien trois guerriers, à redescendre ses pentes verdoyantes. Elrond rasséréné s'avança à leur rencontre, sa robe de soie sombre claquant dans la brise du soir.

Ses jumeaux, chasseurs impitoyables et fléaux des orcs des trollshaws, encadraient un jeune homme, à la forte carrure mais au front juvénile. Aucun ne semblait blessé, pourtant une grave sollicitude marquait les beaux visages des deux ainés lorsque les jeunes gens s'inclinèrent devant le maître de Fondcombe.

-« Ada ! Estel s'est élevé au rang des puissants capitaines de jadis !, dit Elrohir. Son jugement est aussi prompt dans la bataille que son regard est acéré au tir. Jusqu'ici Elladan et moi l'avons protégé et encadré comme vous nous l'aviez assigné. Pourtant aujourd'hui, sans la valeur de notre cadet, notre compagnie aurait été détruite. Les gobelins ont déjoué notre embuscade et pris notre escouade en tenaille. Mais Estel, affecté à l'arrière avec quelques archers, s'en est aperçu à temps, et a dirigé la contre-attaque avec une détermination mortelle. »

Le jeune homme semblait encore sous le choc de ses exploits. Elrond remercia ses fils d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant et entraîna son protégé :

-« Ta mère sera fière de te voir marcher si tôt dans les traces glorieuses de tes pères ! Mais je vois que tu restes marqué par ce combat…

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai craint pour la vie de mes frères, et que j'ai dû les défendre à l'arme blanche… Pendant le combat, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'hésiter, mais là, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, mes mains tremblent, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

\- Alors c'est cela…Croiser le regard de l'ennemi en fait un être de chair et de sang. Il te fallait en passer par là…

\- Pourtant je n'ai aucun remord à avoir - ces orques sont une vermine infâme, juste bonne pour l'extermination… »

Comme ils déambulaient sous les frises de marbre du grand hall, Elrond considéra gravement le jeune homme :

-« Même des créatures aussi viles méritent que leur mort ne soit pas un acte banal d'éradication. Le malaise qui t'habite t'est salutaire, je te souhaite de t'en souvenir ta vie durant ! »

Estel contempla au passage les tronçons de Narsil, souvenirs d'un espoir déchu, qui reposaient dans l'attente du destin. Psalmodiant un linod1, Elrond prit doucement dans les siennes les mains du jeune homme, qui enfin put se calmer:

-« La vie d'un Dunadan ne saurait se réduire à occire ce à quoi il renie le droit de vivre. Endurcis ton cœur, sans le laisser tomber dans l'indifférence… Du reste, les orques ne furent pas toujours ce qu'ils sont devenus… »

Estel à présent respirait plus librement

\- « Que voulez-vous dire, Père ? »

Elrond poussa un soupir fataliste avant de répondre :

-« Nos plus anciens contes rapportent qu'orques et gobelins sont les descendants d'elfes, odieusement pervertis par le noir ennemi du monde. Car le mal, borné à moquer ou corrompre, ne peut créer la vie par lui-même. »

Dans ses appartements, Elrond raviva le feu et fit s'étendre Estel pour lui prodiguer ses soins. Perplexe, le jeune homme demanda :

-« Les orques sont-ils donc immortels, comme les elfes ?

\- Est-ce vraiment là l'essentiel pour toi ? Ne sois pas trop prompt à envier aux elfes leur immortalité. Tu ignores la longue défaite des siècles de douleur…»

Le maître de Fondcombe, un moment irrité, se leva pour prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il ouvrit une commode ouvragée. Une fragrance de fruits mûrs se répandit dans la pièce, évoquant la douceur du foyer et la sécurité d'un intérieur préservé. D'une fiole ambrée, il versa quelques gouttes cristallines dans un gobelet d'argent, qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Scrutant par la fenêtre, au-delà du crépuscule, vers la demeure séculaire des siens, il poursuivit :

\- « La tragédie de Numénor l'engloutie nous enseigne le prix des aspirations impies… Mais surtout, tu dois déjà savoir que tout don n'échoit qu'en contrepartie d'un fardeau. Pour les elfes, annoncés par le premier thème de la Grande Musique avant tout méfait de Melkor2, l'essence précède l'existence.

\- Ada, vous parlez encore par énigmes !

\- Maître questionneur, lorsque l'on s'interroge sur la portée de la vie et la signification de la mort, il faut s'attendre à des réponses difficiles ! », lança Elrond avec un sourire complice.

Devant le regard fatigué d'Estel, le maitre d'Imladris consentit tout de même une petite explication :

-« La nature des elfes, indissociable des cercles de ce monde, les y maintient, par-delà la destruction de leur corps. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils y perdurent, souffrant éternellement de sa corruption croissante et de leur propre amoindrissement. »

Pensif, Estel laissa le Miruvor3 couler dans sa gorge. En quelques instants, la lassitude des membres et du cœur s'estompa. Aussi le jeune homme revint-il à l'assaut :

\- « Et qu'en est-il des hommes, Ada ?

\- Pour les hommes, à l'inverse, l'existence précède l'essence.4 Bien qu'annoncés dans le chœur des Aïnur au dernier thème, ils sont apparus après qu'une blessure infligée au monde en ait altéré l'intention. Le chaos de cette cacophonie les laissa libres de maîtriser leur destinée, individuellement et en tant que peuples.

Ainsi l'homme forge sa nature, invente sa conduite, façonne son essence au cours de son existence. Sa destinée est inconnue de tous, hormis l'Unique. La destination de l'esprit des hommes après la perte de leur corps n'est pas connue des elfes, mais elle est certainement déterminée par la nature que se forge chacun d'eux jusqu'à son départ.

\- Je serais donc libre au cours de ma courte vie d'homme ? N'êtes-vous pas libre vous aussi ?

\- Je suis libre de mes actions, mais le sens de ma vie, inscrit tout entier dans les limites de ce monde, s'est implacablement imposé à moi.

\- Mais n'avez-vous pas choisi de devenir qui vous êtes ?

\- Contrairement aux jeunes humains, qui semblent prendre la mesure de leurs possibles destinées lorsqu'ils atteignent la maturité physique, les jeunes elfes se sentent tôt ou tard, rattrapés par un destin qui s'impose à eux. Lorsque j'ai ressenti cet appel irrésistible, j'ai su que j'étais elfe, au contraire de mon frère Elros. Depuis je tâche, sans espoir, de préserver la grâce de mon peuple. »

Estel resta silencieux, quelque peu oppressé par l'évocation d'une destinée multi-millénaire. Satisfait, Elrond qui l'observait attentivement, ajouta avec légèreté :

\- « Mais la vie d'Elfe offre malgré tout des surprises, des défis, et d'immenses satisfactions, telles qu'éduquer un jeune humain profondément imprévisible ! »

Estel sourit à son père adoptif.

\- Ada, vous attendez de moi que je prenne en main mon destin. Mais voyez-vous un espoir sous le ciel, face à nos ennemis en cet âge du monde ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on te nomma « Estel » ?5 Tout est possible en l'âge des hommes, … pourvu qu'il advienne !

\- Alors, Père, je crois que la part elfique de mon héritage a prévalu, car la destinée m'a déjà souris ! »

Le jeune homme s'abstint d'en dire plus, le regard perdu au-delà des montagnes, vers la belle Lothlorien, où l'Etoile du Soir s'en était retournée.

Maître Elrond perçut, dans le gris acier de ces yeux perdus dans les étoiles, une détermination inflexible et un espoir insensé. Le vénérable semi-elfe ne connaissait qu'un seul levier, un seul mobile, à même de conférer une telle foi, humaine ou elfique…

Elrond sut alors que ce jeune homme, qu'il aimait comme un fils, lui ravirait bientôt, transfiguré par l'amour, la grâce de ses jours de père.

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 Vers elfiques, charme ou sortilège.

2 Le plus grand des Valar, Melkor se rebella contre ses pairs et le Dieu Unique, Eru. Il pervertit le chant de la création (la Grande Musique, racontée dans le conte Ainulindalë, du Pr. Tolkien). Puis il prit les armes, vola les silmarils et entraina le monde dans une longue guerre abominable.

3 Cordial d'Imladris.

4 Théorie empruntée à l'existentialisme

5 Estel signifie « Espoir » en Sindarin


End file.
